Memory structures such as DRAM and ReRAM find increasingly important applications in modern computation and communication, as do related components, such as memristors and neuristors, and other structures, such as amplifiers, oscillators, antennas and the like. As the use of digital data increases, the demand for faster, smaller, and more efficient operation of such structures increases, particularly in regard to memory structures. One type of memory structure that has recently been developed a crossbar memory array. A crossbar memory array includes a set of upper parallel wires that intersect a set of lower parallel wires. A crossbar array having n upper wires and m lower wires generally provides n*m interconnections connecting the upper set of wires to the lower set of wires. A programmable programmable element configured to store digital data may be placed at each intersection of the wires.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.